


小宠是怎样上位的🤭3⃣️

by ferrari44444444



Category: Tony Stark - Fandom, peter parker - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 圣瓦克莱, 虫铁, 铁虫 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 19:51:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17587295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferrari44444444/pseuds/ferrari44444444
Summary: 本YY来自Lofter流星划过云烟点梗😋假设在他们相遇时，Tony不知道Peter就是Spider-Man⋯





	小宠是怎样上位的🤭3⃣️

  第二天Peter刚一到达就收到Friday告黑状。  
 “Mr.Stark为什么一天不出来啊？”男孩皱起眉头，“昨天晚上我走前，他还愉快地和Miss Potts在一起，难道后来发生了什么事情？”  
   “抱歉我不知道。Boss七点回来就喝酒，不到十点就睡觉了。”  
   “真的？”少年笑弯了一双亮晶晶的眼睛，兴奋于自己的改造计划取得成效。  
   “我马上通知厨师备餐，你快去吧！”  
   “好的！谢谢你，Fri。”少年快乐地冲进实验室，“Mr.Stark💕”  
   “⋯”男人翻了个白眼，停止手头的焊接工作，长腿一蹬(请注意⚠️TS官方身高189😁)椅子转向他的小助手，“Kid一一”  
   “送给您💕”  
   迎接他视线的是捧在手心里的乐高钢铁侠，矮矮萌萌的意外的可爱。  
  “这可不是外面卖的那种，是我自己配的颜色，是我心中的您哦！”  
  首次收到这样的礼物，男人不自然地以拳抵唇装模作样地咳了一声， “Hum⋯thank you ，Mr.Parker。”  
   “礼物收了，是不是应该请我吃饭了？”小朋友皱着眉头摸着肚子困扰地说：“我还在长身体，每天都好饿！”  
    “当然，Mr.Parker。”男人摸摸他的棕发，瞬间心情都开朗了。  
  “太好了！”脸上挂着大大的阳光笑容，少年举起胳膊要拥抱。  
   犹豫了两秒钟，男人张开双臂迎接他织细的身子投入怀中。  
  被他纤细的胳膊圈住脖子，男人都不敢将他抱实，生怕一个用力过猛，他那小身板就会被压扁。  
   呼吸着小东西颈间清新的味道，抱着抱着，男人感觉有点不对劲。  
   让他捋捋⋯他一开始是坐着的，小朋友站着⋯刚抱上时他是坐着的，小朋友弯着腰⋯现在他还是坐着的⋯手臂自然地把小孩抱上大腿坐着是什么情况🤣🤣🤣  
   花花公子本性发作吗？  
   这身体可真是该死的诚实啊！  
   装做若无其事地站起来，忽略怀中手感意外好的小身体，男人眯起闪着星光的大眼睛，宠溺地问：  
  “是不是没有力气走到餐厅？我抱你去？”  
   小朋友脸颊暴红，挣扎着结结巴巴地半天挤出个No，逗得男人放下他俯在他肩上笑个不停。  
   Peter红着脸红着脖子忍受着巨大的心跳声，偷偷地注视着男人。  
   他笑起来真好看！比那些明星，比所有人都好看⋯  
   等男人笑够，发现小朋友傻傻的看着自己，觉得很有趣，凑近他耳朵，低声问：“我好看吗？”  
   “嗯。”他认真地点点头。“您是全世界最好看的人。”  
   男人摸着他头发，忍不住落下一吻。  
   天使应该不外如是吧！  
   Peter这时终于清醒过来，意识到自己干了什么，他荒乱地后退，不小心一屁股坐到了地上，引发男人又一轮大笑。  
   被男人拉起来后顺势搂肩向外走，少年全程低头不敢再看他。  
   草草吃完饭，少年找了个借口提前开溜了，他不知道背后注视着他的眼神有多温柔。

   通过前台，Peter顺利地见到正在忙的Miss Potts。她似乎一点也不意外他会来找她。  
   “十分钟可以吗？”她示意他坐下，然后问。  
   “不要那么久，我只想请您听我说几句话就好。”男孩诚挚地看着她。  
   女人点点头，专注地看着他。  
   “我听Fri说Mr.Stark昨天晚上回去独自喝了好几个小时的酒，是不是他惹您生气了？”  
   女人叹了口气，“没有，我们只是⋯不欢而散了。”  
   “那一定是Mr.Stark说话不注意⋯”少年低下头，手指握了又松开，“您知道Mr.Stark就是嘴巴硬，他心超软的！他是典型的吃软不吃硬那种人。如果您能表现出您的爱他会特别感动。”  
   “所以呢？这对你又有什么好处呢？”女人审视着这个少年，她揉揉跳动的额角，无法理解他在想什么。  
  “好处？为什么要有好处？”眨巴着他无邪的眼睛，少年歪歪头。  
   “你们都订婚了，好好在一起不对吗？”他无法理解大人的思维方式。  
  “Mr.Parker，一个男人如果处处要女人忍让，你觉的这样的婚姻真的有必要吗？”  
   “可是您爱他呀！爱他不就是要包容他，给他最好的一切吗？”他急切地表达着自己的想法，想让她去抚慰那个内心孤独的男人。  
   “如果你能这样劝他就再好不过了。”女人抬头望向窗外，“或许以后你会明白，并不是付出了就会得到回报，就算得到了，也未必就是你想要的。”  
   在少年心里，想要得到就拼命努力，得到了自然高兴，为什么又会不想要呢？他不明白。但他还是乖巧地点头，表示会劝Mr.Stark。  
   目送他离开，女人双手抱胸望着远处发呆。  
   道理谁都懂，可是十年相伴却仍然像隔着玻璃，用尽全心全意捂不热一颗心，她不愿再去猜他隐藏的心思，她真的好累。或许开始就是一个错误，不应该觊觎天上的星星，因为陪伴他的不是凡人，也必须是星星啊。  
   可是让她开口断绝这脆弱的感情，她做不到，也不想做到。  
   


End file.
